Scatter the Ashes
by Lady-Annabeth-Winchester
Summary: Dean and Castiel are the two most wanted criminals in the country, racking up a body count that shocks the public. Made more famous by a TV show host and romanticized by the media, they cut a bloody path through America that leaves the authorities in their dust and fascinates the world. Sort of a cross between Natural Born Killers and Dexter with a few twists on it.
1. I'm the One Who's Gonna Make You Burn

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural or Natural Born Killers (where the idea comes from)

**Summary:** Dean and Castiel are the two most wanted criminals in the country, racking up a body count that shocks the public. Made more famous by a TV show host and romanticized by the media, they cut a bloody path through America that leaves the authorities in their dust and fascinates the world. Sort of a cross between Natural Born Killers and Dexter with a few twists on it. You don't have to have seen either to understand it.

**Rating:** Explicit

**Warnings: **Violence and Death, Mentions of Past Non-Con, Consensual Sexual Content (there will be a lot if I can help it), Language, Gore

**Format:** There will be flashbacks to either Dean's or Castiel's (sometimes both) in almost every chapter. It will show how they came together and what happened after they did. Just pay attention to the time period that I mention and you shouldn't be confused.

**Characters:** Each important character is going to be taken from the Supernatural universe. If they have a name, they're from the canon verse.

**Fic and Chapter Titles:** The fic title is taken from the song, _Godspeed, _by Anberlin. The chapters are all going to be named after song titles or lyrics.

* * *

The truck pulled up, rumbling to a stop at the diner that was halfway between two towns standing alone amongst trees southern Colorado. The men in the car stumbled out, all drunk on their successful hunting trip as they looked up at the deer sitting on the truck's roof. Unfortunately, their mode of transportation was smoking.

"I'll check it out." Kubrick said, pushing the hood open and coughing as white smoke poured up into his face.

"We'll have a beer waiting for you." Walt said, patting his shoulder as they walked around into the small and mostly empty restaurant.

Music reached their ears as soon as they walked in, a blaring song reached their ears. They turned their heads to spot a jukebox on one end of the restaurant. A young man swayed in front of it, his hands held aloft as his body moved gracefully. Roy licked his lips, looking on as he turned to reveal angelic features. His eyes were closed, his dark lashes brushing his cheeks, and his pink lips were mouthing the words to the song as he moved slowly and deliberately.

"Hot damn." Roy mumbled, wiping his forehead.

"Go get him, kiddo." Walt said with a smirk as the waitress handed them both beers.

Walt moved to the counter to sit beside the only other person in the place besides the dancing kid, the single waitress, and the cook in the back.

His eyes flickered over the man beside him to see a pair of sunglasses on his face. He was reading the newspaper intently, not paying attention as he sipped at his beer.

"Your pie." The waitress said, grinning at him flirtingly.

The man glanced up, giving her his most charming smile that almost made her swoon.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He said smoothly, pulling the cherry pie towards him and picking up his fork.

Walt looked him up and down before glancing over to where Roy was trying to engage the young man. He lifted his arms and his shirt rode up to reveal the tip of a black tattoo on his back. Walt whistled lowly.

"That's one pretty boy, ain't it?" he asked, noticing that his eyes were open, big and blue, as he turned around.

One of the boy's hands raked through his hair as he looked up at Roy who was reaching out towards him.

"His name…" the man said, folding his newspaper up and pulling his sunglasses off to reveal brilliant green eyes. "… is Cas."

"Who gives a shit?" Walt scoffed, looking back to where Roy had his hand on his hip trying to pull him in.

The song suddenly stopped and Roy shook his head.

"Put on another song, boy! I'm just getting started!"

The dark-haired stared at him as he stepped away.

"Are you flirting with me?" he questioned in a low, even voice as he raised his eyebrow.

Walt and the man sitting beside him both turned their heads to watch.

"I think he's sweet on you!" Walt yelled, causing Roy to laugh as he lifted his bottle of beer to his mouth.

The song changed and a new one started. Just as Roy was taking his drink, the boy's fist slammed into the glass and shattered it against his face. He reeled backwards and pressed his hand to his bleeding mouth.

"What the fuck?" he yelled, gaining the attention of the others once again.

The younger man circled him with a predatory look in his eye, his fists raised as if he planned to strike again. As Roy staggered forward, he punched him twice more in the face before driving his knee into his stomach. The man slammed backwards into a table as Walt moved to stand and help him. The waitress was desperately trying to get the cook's attention. Suddenly Walt felt something hard pressing into his throat.

"Just because your friend is getting his ass kicked doesn't mean that yours gets to leave this chair." The man said in his ear, forcing him to sit back down and watch as he pressed the blade against his throat.

Cas picked up a pitcher and slammed it over his head, a calm expression on his face. Walt reached into his jacket discreetly, trying to pull out the gun that he had stowed there. He was whirled around and the man sliced across his chest, causing blood to stain his white shirt.

"What did I say?" he demanded before throwing his fist across Walt's face.

He staggered and his hand braced against the counter. Suddenly the blade came down and he howled with pain as three of his fingers were sliced clean off. His attacker yanked him in and pulled the gun out of his pocket, aiming it at his head. His eyes glanced up in time to see his partner slamming Roy's face into the ground as he stood over him, blood staining the tiles. Just as the cook came running out to see what was going on, the lighter-haired man shot Walt between the eyes. Outside, their companion noticed the ruckus when he heard the gunshot. Kubrick's eyes widened and Dean turned, firing once at the window and a second time, the bullet going straight into the man's head and causing him to drop to the ground. Cas ripped Roy off of the ground with a strength that didn't seem to match his smaller figure. He threw him into the wall and slipped a pocketknife out of his pocket.

"You shall know my wrath." He murmured before he flicked open the knife and buried it into his throat, side-stepping the arterial spray as Roy gurgled.

The waitress screamed and the other man's gun was suddenly trained on her. Cas slid the knife out of Roy's throat and stepped away as his almost lifeless body fell to the floor, leaning down to clean it off on his shirt. When he stood, he walked over to his partner slowly.

"Which one?" he asked, reaching into Walt's jacket and pulling out the gun that was hidden there.

He pointed it at the cook who was standing next to the waitress with raised hands. The taller man stepped around him, standing behind him with his back pressed into his chest and his face in his hair.

"They both qualify." He murmured, his eyes flickering between the two. "You choose."

Cas lifted his head and considered them both. When he began whispering a song under his breath as his eyes moved between them, the waitress whimpered and tears slid out of her eye.

"My mother told me to pick the very best one…" he spoke, tilting his head to the side as he waited to see his own choice. "… and you are not… it."

His eyes landed on the cook and the waitress screamed, trying to duck but it was too late. The shot from the taller man's gun caught her in the forehead, sending her body crumpling to the floor as the cook looked on with panic.

"Do you know who we are?" Cas asked, stepping forward.

The man shook his head quickly, looking like he was about to lose consciousness.

"Good." The other man said, nodding at him as he moved to stand beside Cas. "We're going to need you to remember something."

The cook looked slightly relieved that he might make it out of there alive but still mostly afraid of the two killers in front of him.

"I am Dean Winchester and this is Castiel Winchester. You can remember that, right?" he asked.

The names sounded familiar but the man nodded quickly, trying not to think about it too hard.

"Repeat it." Castiel instructed, raising his gun to point at his head.

"D-Dean and Cas-Castiel Winchester." The cook stammered.

"Good." Dean praised, nodding at him as he stowed his gun away and began to do the same to his knife.

Castiel reached out and took his wrist, stopping him.

"Dean." He said, the name almost caressed by his voice. "You're forgetting something."

Dean's eyes widened and he nodded, realizing that he had forgotten something.

"Right, yeah. Sorry dude. But we can't have you forgetting us." He said, nodding at Cas as he flicked his pocket knife open once again.

"I won't… I won't forget you." he said quickly, shaking his head.

"That's sweet of you." Dean said, grinning at him charmingly. "But we need to make sure."

They advanced on him and he let out yells of panic that no one would hear as Dean held him down and Castiel cut his shirt open.

"Remember not too deep. That last woman almost bled out before anyone could talk to her." Dean reminded him.

Castiel nodded, brandishing his knife. His striking blue eyes flickered up to meet the cook's.

"This will not be pleasant." He informed him before his blade began slicing into his skin.

The screams didn't bother them as they both cut into him, leaving behind a diagram that the man couldn't see on his chest and stomach. When he passed out, they didn't even notice. Finally, after ten minutes, they drew away and admired their handiwork. Castiel pulled a towel out of the waitress' apron and wiped his hands on it.

"We're getting better." He said, watching as Dean's fingers traced the circle with fire-shaped figures surrounding it.

Castiel reached up, pushing his shirt to the side to compare the black tattoo on his chest with the imitation carved into the cook.

"I'll say." Dean agreed as they stood up, storing their weapons and pulling on their jackets.

Castiel looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"I love you." he claimed, sliding his hands into Dean's.

The taller man grinned back, yanking him in before shoving him against the wall.

"I love you too." Dean whispered before clashing their lips together.

The cook came to just in time to see the taller man's hands fingers sliding into the dark-haired man's jeans belt loops and his lips hungrily seeking his throat to nibble and suck on the skin there. Castiel's head turned to the side to see that they were being watched.

"We should go before the cops show up." He suggested, his eyes peering deeply into the cook's orbs.

Dean pulled away and nodded, entwining their hands before pulling him towards the exit.

"Where to now, Cas?" he questioned.

Castiel looked over at him as they reached the slick black car that served as their one and only source of transportation.

"Virginia." He finally decided.

Dean grinned at him and nodded, both of them moving to separate sides of the car to climb in.

* * *

_**Four Years Earlier**_

"_What are you doing, boy?" the annoyed voice reached his ears as he looked through the fridge._

"_I'm trying to find the eggs, sir." Castiel answered nervously._

_He heard footsteps on the stairs and his eyes widened._

"_They're already beside the stove." His foster father informed him._

_Castiel turned and saw them sitting beside a frying pan._

"_Thank you." he murmured, closing the fridge and crossing over to make breakfast. _

_His foot caught on the floor and he fell, wincing when he caught himself on his hands and knees. Zachariah's feet were visible just underneath the table and Castiel looked up with wide eyes to see the older man staring down at him with sick amusement twisting his features. He reached down, pinching the small silver cross that fell out of his button down shirt between his finger and his thumb._

"_You're a good boy, Castiel." He crooned, his thumb sliding over his jaw._

_The dark-haired teenager shivered and fought the urge to recoil from him._

"_Now make us breakfast." _

_He scrambled up, hurrying to the stove as he tried to get rid of the churning feeling in his stomach at the patriarch's touch. He knew why Zachariah was so pleased with him. His lower body's soreness was enough evidence for that. Naomi walked in moments later holding their other foster child, Samandriel, who was five-years-old._

"_Breakfast isn't made yet?" she demanded, glaring at Castiel's back._

"_It's all right, Naomi." Zachariah said, patting her hand in a placating manner as she sat next to him._

_She let out a scoff before setting Samandriel down as well._

"_Good morning Castiel." He said in a small voice._

_Castiel turned his head and smiled at him, warmth filling his eyes._

"_Good morning, Samandriel." He replied, nodding at him._

_Just as he was laying out their eggs, bacon, and toast, the doorbell rang._

"_That better be the damn repairman. I called him three days ago." Naomi muttered under her breath as she stood._

_Castiel watched as she walked out of the room, a frown fixed on his face. The door opened and she began snapping at whoever it was immediately._

"_It's about time. I have been waiting." _

_There was a few moments of silence as she closed the door behind the newcomer._

"_I'm sorry, ma'am." The voice floated into the kitchen. "We've been very busy."_

_Castiel felt warm shivers crawling down his spine when he heard the smooth, attractive voice._

"_The unit is this way." she sighed, her heels clicking on the floor._

_He stared curiously at the doorway to the kitchen, watching as she walked by. Behind her was a young man in a dark green t-shirt and jeans holding a toolbox. The male's eyes flickered over and widened when he saw the family sitting at the table. Castiel stared at him openly, unable to believe his beauty. His hair was perfectly mussed and his eyes were bright green, made even more so by his shirt. His dark pink lips pursed and his tongue peeked out to lick them as he walked slowly. Castiel's heart thundered in his chest as he stared at the other man, warmth spreading through him at the sight._

"_Come on!" Naomi said in a clipped tone, hurrying him along._

_Zachariah looked up from his newspaper and seemed to notice what was going on. His eyes narrowed as the young repairman disappeared down the hallway._

"_Castiel!" he said sharply, regaining his attention._

"_Yes?" he asked politely, redness filling his cheeks at being caught._

"_Go to your room until he leaves. I can't have you being distracted." His foster father commanded._

"_But I haven't finished eating." He argued, his stomach rumbling unhappily._

"_Go." Zachariah growled, his eyes flashing dangerously._

_Castiel stood, pushing his chair in before he obediently walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. His head turned in time to see Naomi showing the man the thermostat that was on the wall of the hallway. The green eyes slid over to him again, looking up and down his khaki-clad legs and his black button down with attentive eyes. Naomi noticed and her eyes narrowed into slits._

"_To your room, Castiel!" she hissed, pointing to get him moving._

_He winced and stumbled out of the hallway, moving up the stairs slowly so as not to sound like he was stomping. When he got to his room, he sat on his bed slowly, unable to think of anything other than those green eyes and how much he wanted to know everything about the body and mind they belonged to._

* * *

"What's the tally?" Dean questioned as he watched Castiel carefully record the diner experience in the shared journal.

"Four." He answered, writing evenly in his neat, slanted writing. "Walt and Roy were involved in a gang rape several years ago and never found guilty for mistreatment of evidence by law enforcement. Kubrick killed a hooker in Las Vegas and never got charged because there were no witnesses other than a fellow hooker who was high at the time. The female waitress has been arrested twice for child abuse and her two children have been in and out of the hospital several times over the past few years."

Dean nodded, gripping his hands on the Impala.

"What about the cook?"

"Hit and run of a sixteen-year-old girl that was never fully proven."

"So we drew the lottery at that place. No matter who we killed would deserve it." he said, grinning.

Castiel nodded, closing the journal and looking over at him.

"We need to stop at the next gas station and change the plates just in case."

Dean looked over at him with sparkling eyes, looking thrilled.

"We could take a hostage." he breathed, looking thrilled with the idea.

Castiel looked at him carefully, hesitating.

"If you think that it would be smart…" he said warily.

"C'mon, Cas. We can check out a motel room, christen every single surface, get some blood on our hands." He said, reaching over to stroke his cheek enticingly.

Castiel sighed and leaned his head into his hand.

"Only if we find a good choice." He agreed tentatively.

Dean grinned and slid his hand into his hair, stroking it a few times before pulling away and turning back to face the road.

"This is why you are the best possible traveling companion." He said happily.

* * *

"_I'm leaving town in a few weeks." Dean announced his hands shoved in his pockets as they walked down the sidewalk._

_Castiel was going to pick his brother up from school. He was homeschooled but Dean knew that he made this walk every day so he was always there to meet him when he didn't have a repair job. His heart sank at the news, knowing he would miss him. It had been eight months since he met the repairman. They'd been spending every second that they could spare together. Naomi and Zachariah didn't know, only thinking that Castiel was engaged at the library volunteering whenever he could._

"_I am sure that you will have a wonderful time. Where are you going?" he questioned._

_Dean shook his head._

"_I want you to come with me, Cas." He urged him._

_The dark-haired teenager looked over at the twenty-two year old with raised eyebrows._

"_I can't run away with you, Dean. My foster parents…"_

_Dean stopped him, grasping his hand._

"_I want you out of that house. You deserve better than Naomi's bitchiness and Zachariah's wandering hands. C'mon, Cas. I can show you everything you ever want to see. I'll make you happy, you'll see." He pleaded._

_Castiel sighed, pulling away from him._

"_I can't." he said, turning to walk away from him._

_Dean stood there, anger on his face as he clenched his hands into fists._

"_I'm going to make you come with me, Cas! I'll do it even if I have to tie you up and throw you in my fucking trunk!" he yelled._

_Castiel winced but deep inside, exhilarated anticipation filled him at the idea of Dean going to such measures to bring him along._

* * *

Castiel walked into the convenience store, moving towards the refrigerators to grab a couple of drinks for them. He glanced up at the mirror that reflected the entire store. The clerk behind the counter was in his mid-fifties and balding. A sneer was on his face like he smelled something disgusting and his eyes were trained on Castiel as if he had a tunnel vision on his jean-clad ass.

"_You're a good boy, Castiel."_ The words spoken years ago echoed through his head and he suddenly became very aware of the knife in his pocket.

The bell to the door rang and a twenty-something woman walked in, her ponytail swinging as she made her way to the bathroom. Castiel took his drinks and grabbed a few things of chips before walking to the counter.

"You just passin' through?" the clerk asked as he rang the items through.

Castiel nodded once, his hand in his pocket with his finger sliding up and down the length of his folded knife.

"Shame. That'll be $12.50."

He narrowed his eyes, pulling his hand out of his jacket with the knife in his palm.

"I think I'll take it for free."

The man laughed, shaking his head.

"Good one, but I don't think you will. Hand over the…"

The clerk cut off, gargling as he pressed his hand to his suddenly bleeding through that had a long slice in it. His hands tried to staunch the wound but pretty soon he was falling to his knees. A scream sounded behind Castiel but he was prepared. She barely had time to scramble away before he was throwing her into a display and leaning over her. She struggled, trying to get away as he yanked the scarf from around her neck. It was forced into her mouth and tied around her face before she could say a word against him. Castiel yanked her up and dragged her towards the exit, grabbing the bag of items before he looked up at the surveillance camera and winked.

As he dragged her towards the car, Dean grinned happily. He threw the trunk of his Impala open and they easily wrestled her inside. Dean quickly snapped handcuffs on her wrists after Castiel pulled her hands behind her back. Her legs were tied together with a rope and they closed it before anyone could see what was going on. Thumps and muted cries sounded but she had no hope of escaping and they all knew it. Dean pulled Castiel in, kissing him deeply as he pressed him against the trunk.

"Thanks, Cas." He whispered against his lips before he saw the blood smeared on his hand. "Did you kill the clerk?"

Castiel shrugged, drawing away with a careless look.

"He overcharged me." he said simply, holding up the food and drinks before climbing into the car.

* * *

_Dean and Castiel looked up at the house, their hands twined together as they watched the house fall to pieces._

"_We should leave." Castiel said, ignoring the extreme heat of the flames as he reached down to pick up the child at his feet._

"_Just a few more minutes." Dean breathed, looking elated._

"_No. The fire trucks will be here anytime now and then they'll discover the bodies. We must go so that we do not get caught." Castiel said, holding Samandriel up who was exhausted and didn't understand what was going on._

_Dean finally relented, putting an arm around Castiel and steering him away._

"_It's a good starting point, you know." He murmured, glancing back at the burning house._

"_For what?" Castiel questioned, glancing up at him._

_Dean grinned back, his eyes sparkling in the darkness._

_"We're gonna make the world burn."_

* * *

**Feel free to let me know what you think! I love feedback!**


	2. I'll Raise You Like A Phoenix

**I do not own Supernatural or anything else to do with it.**

**Thanks so much for the great response! I'll try to make updates regular now.**

**Title of episode is from 'The Phoenix' by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

**Four Years Earlier**

_Castiel kept his eyes on the ground as he walked down the street. His hands were in his jacket pockets and he was chewing on his lip thoughtfully. When he felt someone fall into step with him, his eyes widened. He waited for several moments before his eyes lifted. He gasped when he saw the brilliant green color that he hadn't seen in two weeks._

"_I knew that I recognized you." the repairman said in a proud voice._

"_Y-you're the man… the one who was at my house." Castiel acknowledged._

_The older male nodding, grinning happily at the fact that he remembered him._

"_I could never forget your pretty eyes." he said, stepping in front of Castiel to stop him. "Your name is pretty strange too. What was it?" _

_He hesitated, glancing around to make sure that no one was watching._

"_Castiel." He sighed, looking up at him._

_The green-eyed man grinned, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets as his eyes sparkled with amusement._

"_I'm Dean." _

_Castiel looked up at him with a flushed face as he fought back a smile._

"_What?" the other man asked._

"_Your name… it suits you." he said quietly._

_Dean let out a laugh and began walking backwards. Castiel followed him, unable to tear his eyes away from the charismatic man in front of him._

"_It's actually a family name." he said._

"_You have a grandfather named Dean?" Castiel questioned, tilting his head to the side._

_The other man blushed slightly and looked away for a moment._

"_Not really. My grandma's name was Deanna." He shrugged._

_Castiel paused before letting out a short laugh. Dean looked at him accusingly before breaking out into laughter as well._

_"What about your name? Castiel isn't exactly normal."_

_He shrugged, feeling more comfortable in Dean's presence after knowing him for minutes than he ever felt with anyone else._

"_I don't know for sure. I don't even know who my parents are." He admitted._

"_You mean… those two sticks-up-their-asses people aren't your parents?" Dean questioned._

"_Foster parents." Castiel said, looking up at him._

"_Good." he nodded. "I don't know them well but from what I saw, you don't want their genes in you."_

_Castiel held his breath for a moment as he looked up at Dean._

"_You have no idea." He mumbled, earning a strange look from Dean._

* * *

"Don't I recognize you?"

Dean glanced up as he signed the receipt for the motel room. A slow smile bloomed across his face.

"I've never been here before." he said to the woman behind the desk who was leaning across as far as she could.

She smiled back, batting her lashes and biting her lip.

"Well… maybe you should come around more often." She said, reaching out to stroke the back of his hand. "You could even bring your little brother."

Dean glanced behind him at where Castiel was leaning against the Impala with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh that's not my little brother." he said, plucking the key from her hand.

"Oh?" she said, frowning slightly as she peered past him at the dark-haired male who was staring at the ground. "Who is he?"

Dean turned his head back to her as he approached the door.

"My husband." He said simply.

Her smile faded and she looked disappointed as he opened it and walked out.

Castiel looked up at him, his frowning face melting into a more relaxed look.

"I got us a room that faces the back parking lot." Dean announced, dangling the keys in front of his face. "Let's drive around and get our girl inside."

The blue-eyed male reached up and snagged the key but not before he pulled him in and slid his arm around his back.

"What are you doing?" Cas questioned, looking up at him with a slight smile on his face.

"Making the woman behind the desk even more jealous than she already is." Dean murmured, bending down and pressing their lips together.

He leaned up into the kiss, biting down on Dean's lip. The older male groaned at the spark of pain and felt warm shivers running through his body as Cas soothed it with his tongue.

"Come on. Let's go before she starts making noise again." Castiel said, pulling him towards the car.

Once they drove around back, they walked around the car in sync after checking to ensure that no one was around. When they opened the trunk, the woman looked up at them with wide eyes, whimpers escaping from her bound mouth.

"Listen up." Dean said, bending over the trunk as Castiel pulled out his knife and flicked it open.

She let out a muffled cry and squirmed a bit within the confining trunk.

"We're going to take you out of here if you don't scream."

She stared up at them with watery eyes.

"We'll take you into the motel room and we'll even let you out of the handcuffs." Dean offered.

She remained still, her chest heaving as tears slid down her face.

"If you scream or struggle at all…" Castiel began, leaning over her as well. "… we'll massacre this whole building in front of you."

She looked even more panicked, her eyes flickering to Dean to see confirmation in his eyes.

"Nod if you understand." The lighter-haired male commanded.

She nodded once and Dean grinned at her.

"Good girl." he praised, reaching down with a key.

Castiel turned her over as Dean undid the handcuffs. The scarf and the binding around her legs was undone next.

"Walk into the room with us calmly."

She climbed out of the trunk slowly and glanced around as she rubbed her wrists. Castiel led her inside with an arm around her shoulders as Dean grabbed two duffle bags and followed them. Once they were inside, Castiel forced her into a chair and quickly drew the curtains closed as Dean threw the bags onto the table.

"I know who you are." The woman said in a hoarse voice.

They both looked back at her before exchanging looks. Dean walked to her and squatted behind her.

"Give me your hands." He said.

She looked back at him with panic.

"You told me you would take me out of the handcuffs."

"I did. But we can't have you running off. I'll put you in something more comfortable." He said, holding up her scarf.

She looked like she wanted to argue but she looked up at Castiel where he was locking the door and she slowly slid them around behind her back. Dean looped the fabric around her wrists and through the bars on the back of the chair before tying it off to keep her in place. He did the same to her feet with ropes to keep her entirely still.

"Who do you think we are?" Dean questioned, pulling up a chair to sit in front of her.

Castiel sat on the bed watching them both.

"You're those guys on the news. Those serial killers." She murmured.

Dean smirked and looked at Castiel who was twirling his knife through his fingers without even hurting himself. The woman watched with fear in her eyes, recognizing that his hands were experienced with the blade.

"And who are you?" Dean questioned.

She looked back at him and took a shaky breath.

"Tessa." She whispered quietly.

Dean smiled and looked at Castiel who nodded.

"Well Tessa, I think that you walked into the wrong gas station." He said, getting up to walk to one of the bags.

Tessa watched as he pulled out a syringe and uncapped it. Her eyes tracked him as he walked to her and held the needle up for her to see.

"This is a shot of adrenaline. It's going to keep you awake and it's also going to dull the pain a bit so that you don't pass out on us. We really hate it when that happens." He said.

A rag was suddenly shoved into her mouth with a piece of tape over it and she screamed around it as the needle was shoved into her heart. Castiel held her still as Dean plunged the clear medicine into her body. She felt it flooding through her veins as they backed away from her.

"Time to get started." Dean announced, sitting on the bed..

Tessa whimpered as Castiel stepped towards her and cut through the fabric of her shirt.

* * *

_Castiel limped into the building, trying to keep his head down as he walked to the desk._

"_I'm here to see Dean Winchester." He said in a rough voice._

_The prison guard glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow._

"_What business do you have with a useless criminal like him?" he asked, inspecting his dress pants and sweater._

"_I'm a friend." Castiel said, swallowing hard as he glanced around._

_The man shook his head but shoved a sign-in sheet at him._

"_When you finish here go over there to walk through the metal detector. They'll take you through in a few minutes." _

_Castiel nodded and did as he said. True to his word, he was taken into a room with several tables filled with inmates and their families. He sat down at an empty table to wait. Moments later, he saw a guard leading Dean into the room. He sat up a little straighter and watched as he was led to the table. The familiar green eyes were filled with relief as he sat down and nodded at the guard._

"_How are you?" he questioned._

_Castiel stared at him for a moment before shrugging._

"_I'm fine." He lied._

_Dean didn't buy it, narrowing his eyes._

"_He's doing it again, isn't he?" he demanded quietly._

_Castiel lifted his eyes to look at him._

"_You're not there, Dean. He knows that no one is watching anymore. He knows that this is his only chance to get me away from you." he said quietly._

_Dean clenched his jaw furiously, reaching out to hold his hand._

"_You need to leave, Cas. Run away from him. I can give you my brother's address and you can take my car. You know where it's parked and you have the key." _

_Castiel shook his head._

"_Your brother is in college. He won't be able to do anything for me. Besides, I can't leave Samandriel with them. If I leave, he's an open target for Zachariah to start abusing him." _

_Dean shook his head._

"_So you'll keep letting him abuse you, then?" he hissed._

_Castiel remained quiet for a moment, staring at their joined hands._

"_He wants to move us away. To somewhere on the east coast where you can't find me even if you do ever get out of prison." He said._

_Dean's eyes widened._

"_He can't do that!"_

"_He can and he will, Dean. It's not like I can stop him. You can't either. You're in here for ten years. You stole a car, Dean. You're locked up in here and you can't help me." _

_Dean looked away, staring at the wall for a moment._

"_I'm sorry, Cas." He whispered._

_Castiel leaned in, pressing his lips to his temple._

"_I had an amazing time with you, Dean. I can carry that with me. I can always carry that with me." he whispered, reaching up to stroke his cheek._

"_Hey! You two separate!" one of the guards yelled._

_Castiel glanced up at him before pulling away hesitantly._

"_I hope to see you again, Dean." _

_He stood to walk out. Suddenly he found himself whirled around and Dean was pressing their lips together. Castiel inhaled sharply and responded eagerly for a few moments before they were torn apart by the guards. Dean shot him a grin and a wink as they were both pulled out of the room._

"_I'll see you in a few days, Cas." _

_He frowned with confusion just before the guard yanked him through the doorway._

* * *

"It's less fun when they can't scream." Dean commented as Castiel stepped away with his knife dripping blood and his hands covered in the scarlet liquid.

"She's screaming a lot." The dark-haired male commented, setting his knife down on the table. "It's just muffled."

Dean nodded before inspecting her wounds. She was cut into several times with shallow cuts. They were painful but not enough to cause a lot of blood loss. Her face was stained with sweat and tears. She gurgled something around the gag and he glanced up at her.

"What was that?" he questioned, pulling it out.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Tessa whimpered, slumping forward with a pained expression.

Dean looked back at Castiel who was wiping his blade off.

"Because we can." He said, turning back to face her.

She looked up at them, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Please let me go. I won't tell anyone. I promise." Tessa begged.

Dean smirked, bending down to her level.

"We know that you're lying. You know how?" he questioned, holding up his knife again.

She looked panicked as he shoved the gag back into her mouth.

"We lie all the time."

A muffled cry filled the room as he dragged the blade across her stomach. Castiel reached into the other bag and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. He unscrewed the top and leaned around Dean where he was sitting. The older male paused and allowed him to push the bottle against his lips. As he drank, Dean pulled him down into his lap. Tessa watched with a wide-eyed expression as Dean pulled the bottle away and pressed his lips to Castiel's, engaging them in a whiskey-tainted kiss.

* * *

_Castiel's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He wasn't sleeping, he couldn't sleep. He kept waiting, knowing that Zachariah would come in soon. There were noises outside of his room but he didn't pay attention to them. He tried to relax himself, to calm his pounding heart, but he couldn't. When he heard his door slowly creaking open, Castiel froze and his jaw clenched as he kept his eyes closed. Footsteps echoed through his room as the man walked around the bed. He felt a hand on the mattress and sensed him squat next to the bed, his warm breath washing over his face. It took him a moment to realize that this felt different._

"_Cas?" _

_His eyes flew open and he jerked backwards when he saw the eyes glittering in the darkness. A smile formed on the man's face as he reached out to touch his cheek._

"_Dean?" Castiel whispered, sitting up slowly. "How are you here?"  
_

_He shrugged and climbed up to sit on the bed with him._

"_One of the guards owed me a favor. I got out during a riot." Dean explained._

_Castiel glanced around before looking at him._

"_I'm very glad to see you but… you have to go. If Zachariah sees you he'll call the police and you'll be arrested again." He murmured._

_Dean grinned, pulling him forward to kiss him. Castiel responded, weaving his hand through his hair._

"_Come with me." he whispered, pulling him out of the bed._

_Castiel frowned with confusion but followed him anyway. They crept down the stairs quietly and Dean pulled him into the living room. He stopped short with wide eyes when he saw the scene before him. Zachariah and Naomi looked panicked as they stared between them. They were tied to kitchen chairs and gagged. _

"_Let's take care of them, Cas. They'll never touch you again." Dean urged him, sliding around behind him and wrapping an arm around his torso. _

_Castiel automatically leaned back into him._

"_Dean what…" he began._

_The older male slid something hard into his hand. Castiel looked down to see a knife in his palm._

"_Let's do it together." Dean whispered in his ear, sending shivers through his body as he looked up at the two in front of them._

* * *

Tessa wanted to look away as the two stood. Dean pulled Castiel into him and they staggered backwards to the bed. Their clothes were flying off as they walked. When they fell onto it, they were only in their boxers. Castiel flipped them over easily and began kissing down Dean's body, sliding his boxers down and leaving him naked. The dark-haired man didn't hesitate, licking up his swollen erection before taking it into his mouth. Dean groaned, throwing his head back before turning to look straight at Tessa. She was crying as she closed her eyes and looked down.

It didn't help. She still heard their grunting and moaning. She heard a click and part of her wondered what it was but the other part of her told her to keep her eyes closed. A strange noise filled the room and she lifted her head to peek. Her eyes widened when she saw Castiel on his hands and knees and Dean's fingers sliding in and out of him.

* * *

_Dean's hand was laid over his as he drove it into Zachariah's shoulder. The man screamed around his gag and Castiel felt a spark of thrill running through him. Naomi was struggling against her binds but she couldn't get away. Dean reached up and yanked the gag out of his foster father's mouth and Zachariah inhaled sharply._

"_You stop this right now, Castiel. You will not like what happens if you keep going." Zachariah spat, glaring up at him._

_Castiel looked over at Dean with uncertainty and the older male nodded._

"_It's all right, Cas. You can do what you want." He murmured, his hand stroking his hair comfortingly._

_He turned back to the man and took a deep breath before driving it into his gut and leaning down to his face._

"_You are never going to touch me again."_

* * *

Castiel inhaled deeply, sinking backwards and rocking his hips. The simultaneous burn and pleasure of having Dean inside of him and filling him was the best feeling in the world. He knew that the older male always got turned on by seeing him with a bloody knife and a victim at his mercy. It always led to this and he didn't ever complain. Dean's hands were on his hips, gripping tightly and guiding his movements. With each brush of the head of his cock against his prostate, Castiel let out a cry of pleasure and threw his head back. Dean was warm underneath him, all rolling muscles and breathy moans as Castiel rode him desperately.

Dean pushed up, thrusting his hips upwards as their chests pressed together and their lips clashed. The adrenaline had worn off and Tessa was unconscious. They didn't care. Their bodies melded together as they chases their releases eagerly, the smell of blood, sweat, and sex in the air.

* * *

_Naomi could barely let out a cry as Dean buried a knife in her stomach. Castiel hovered behind him, gripping his own knife._

"_I've never done anything like this before. I never knew how it could feel." He murmured, all of the scarlet liquid that spilled out looking like art in his eyes. "I can almost smell their fear."_

_Dean pulled him around and pressed his chest against Castiel's back._

"_They're afraid of you now. It's how it should be. You're the one with the power." He whispered into his ear._

_Castiel gripped his knife tightly, lifting it up as he looked at the bloodstained blade._

"_It's intoxicating." He moaned out._

_His hand moved quickly and suddenly the knife slashed across his foster mother's throat. The blood sprayed across them as she gargled and jerked. They watched as the life drained from her eyes._

* * *

Castiel's legs were hitched up around Dean's hips as he drove into him over and over. One of the older male's hands was slid into his hair and the other was pumping his cock quickly, bringing him ever closer to his release. Castiel moaned out his name along with several nonsense noises. Their voices became louder until they were yelling out hoarsely. Tessa was barely brought into consciousness as they screamed out each other's names. They collapsed onto the bed, Castiel's white seed smearing onto his stomach and Dean's come leaking out of his abused hole as their chests heaved.

"I fucking love you, Cas." Dean sighed, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you too, Dean."

* * *

_Dean was sitting on a chair in front of Zachariah, who was still alive. Castiel was straddling his lap and nibbling at his throat. Dean looked up at Zachariah with a smirk as his hands rubbed over his hips, back, and ass. The older man looked furious despite his weakened state. Castiel grinded down against Dean, eliciting a groan from them both as he lifted his head to capture his lips._

"_Let's kill him, Cas." Dean whispered against his mouth. "We'll get the hell out of here and we'll never stop going. We'll be together." _

_Castiel pulled away, excitement lighting up his eyes._

"_I want to go with you." he said, his hand stroking Dean's hair. "We have to get Samandriel somewhere safe._

"_I have the perfect place." Dean promised him._

_He nodded, sliding off of his lap. The green-eyed male stood and towered over Zachariah._

"_I would kill you now, shove my knife into your withered heart, but that would be too easy." He said, leaning down to pick up a can of gasoline. "You can suffer." _

_Zachariah's eyes widened and he looked at Castiel where he was cleaning his face off. He turned to climb the stairs once he washed the blood from his face and hands. He looked back at him as Dean began spreading the gas over the house._

"_Help me, Castiel." He urged him._

_The dark-haired teenager narrowed his eyes at him._

"_Go to hell, Zachariah." Castiel growled before turning to walk upstairs._

* * *

Dean and Castiel moved around the room, packing up their things as Tessa watched.

"Are you going to kill me?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"No. You're worth far more to us alive." Dean said simply, hoisting a bag up over his shoulder.

Castiel moved towards the door, opening it and throwing the room into bright sunlight.

"They'll find you and you will tell them everything. Tell them that we left you alive but if they go anywhere near North Dakota, the next one won't be so lucky." Dean said, sliding his hand into Castiel's before they walked out.

* * *

**Tell me what you think please! Thank you so much for the response to this story.**


	3. Where My Demons Hide

**This is a bit different than the last two chapters. We've seen some of Castiel's past but we haven't seen any of Dean's so this is a peek into how he developed into who he is. In this chapter, the italics are going to be a bit different. They are going to be the scenes in Dean's past. This isn't going to be as long because it's more of a short preview, like an outtake or something, that gives you necessary information.**

**Chapter Title: Demons - Imagine Dragons**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing! **

* * *

"_You can't do that!" _

_Laughter filled the air as the boy ran across the yard, the ball clutched in his hands. The younger child stumbled after him, his shorter legs working as hard as they could to catch up to his brother._

"_Come back!" he cried, reaching out towards him._

_The older brother slowed down, turning to brace himself. Soon enough they were both rolling on the ground, sounds of glee filling the air. The back door opened and they both peered up at the porch._

"_Sam, Dean!"_

_Their mother stood in the doorway, looking like an angel with her white sundress and light hair in soft curls. In her hands was a plate of sandwiches._

"_Come inside and get washed up." Mary said, smiling at them as she gestured to the house. "It's time for lunch."_

_Dean leapt up and helped Sam to his feet._

"_Come on, Sammy." He said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs._

* * *

"It all started with Mary Winchester."

A picture of a woman was tacked onto the board and the man turned to face his colleagues.

"You mean to tell me his mother encouraged her son to start a massacre across the country?"

Detective Uriel Wisdom narrowed his eyes at the man.

"If you would read the file, Williams, you would know exactly what happened to his mother." He fired back, pointing at the folder sitting in front of each person.

Uriel straightened up, walking around the meeting table.

"Look at those two faces there." he said, pointing up at the board.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at the two men who were staring back at them one through a mug shot and the other through security camera footage.

"Your first thought is probably that they are simply two handsome young men." Uriel said, a hint of derision in his deep voice. "You are wrong. These are the modern day Bonnie and Clyde. They're ruthless, sadistic murderers. Oh and if this can't get any more dramatic, apparently they're in love."

The cops all grimaced, shaking their heads as they opened the files to peer through them.

"They have cut a bloody path through the country for the last four years. This will not stand any longer. I have been put on the case after several FBI agents and their teams have failed before me. We will not do the same. We, as a team, are going to catch these two monsters and put them in the darkest cells to rot for the rest of their miserable lives until they are led to their deaths by injection." He said, walking back to stand in front of the board.

One of the agents raised his hand, almost looking afraid to speak.

"What?" the lead FBI agent demanded, staring at him

"Is it true that they leave a person alive at every crime scene?" he questioned.

Uriel nodded, turning the board around to reveal the pictures of victims and witnesses.

"Yes they do. They never want to go under the radar. They always want people to know when they've done the deed so they ensure that someone is alive who knows their names and faces. No matter how many people we question, they never manage to lead us to anything useful to catch the two." he answered.

Another agent raised her hand, looking less nervous and more curious.

"How is it that the copycat killers always managed to be exposed as fakes?" she asked.

Uriel pointed to a picture that depicted a symbol carved into the chest of one of the survivors.

"This is how. They always carve this symbol into the survivor somewhere. We don't know what it means or if it's some sort of demonic symbol. All we know is that it's their calling card of sorts. We've never released this detail to the public and we never intend to. It is the only way to separate the copycats from these two. Also, they're clean and quick. They never draw it out. Very often we'll catch the copycats in the middle of their crime because they take too long and talk too much. Either that or they leave behind evidence that makes it easy to catch them. Our two real killers, however, never leave behind so much as a speck of dust to show where they've been or where they're going. They're smart but we're smarter. We're going to catch them if it kills us all."

Uriel looked around at everyone, meeting their eyes so that they knew that he was serious.

"Now, someone tell the class about Azazel Amarelo." He said, opening his own file.

* * *

"_Dean? When will Daddy be home?" Sam questioned as he played with a toy airplane._

"_Soon, I think. Mom was talking to him on the phone this morning and she said that he was driving home." he answered, messing around with the television._

"_Good." Sam decided._

_Dean looked back at him and sighed before picking up the remote to change it to the movie that he just put in. They heard the front door close and the sound of footsteps reached their ears. They both turned to look as their mother stepped into the room with a repairman next to her holding a toolbox. Dean looked up at him and immediately felt uneasy beneath his gaze._

"_Boys, this is the nice repairman. He's going to fix the sink." Mary said, smiling down at them. "Say hi to Mr. Amarelo." _

_Sam waved politely, smiling at them both. Dean stared at the man for a moment before he spoke._

"_Hi." He said simply, staring up at him._

"_Hey boys." The man said, grinning down at them._

_Mary gave them both a warm smile before turning towards the kitchen._

"_I'll just show you what's going on." she said over her shoulder. _

_The repairman shot Sam and Dean one last look, causing the older of the two to freeze with a chill running down his spine. There was a wicked glint in his eyes and as the sunlight streaming through the windows reflected off of them, they almost looked yellow._

* * *

"John Winchester, the father, was a mechanic but he often disappeared for days on end. That is not important to the current investigation though it was questioned very thoroughly twenty years ago." Uriel said.

"Did they think that he was a suspect?" one of the other agents questioned.

"They did, until they found evidence that suggested otherwise." He answered, sitting down and turning the page on his file.

"What does any of this have to do with Winchester and his partner now?" another person asked.

Uriel looked up at him, nodding at the question as if he expected it.

"Dean Winchester and his little brother witnessed the whole thing."

* * *

_The two boys thrashed against the ropes keeping them bound to the chairs. Across the table, Mary was bound to a chair as well, a gag in her mouth. Sam and Dean were silenced with duct tape over their lips. Blood stained her skin and clothes. Through her pain, her eyes begged for her sons to look away. The repairman circled the table, turning their heads to look right at their mother._

"_Watch and learn, boys." He said, a smirk on his face. "You'll be just like me one day."_

_Dean glared up at him and watched as he walked around the table once more, a blood-stained kitchen knife in his hand. When he saw him lift it high in the air, he let out a shout of panic and looked over at his little brother and trying desperately to get him to look away._

"_Mmph!" he yelled, getting Sam to look at him with wide, traumatized eyes._

'_Please don't look.' Dean said in his mind, desperate for his brother not to see._

_They didn't see the man rip the gag off of Mary's mouth but when they heard his voice, they fought not to look over._

"_Any last words?" he questioned._

_Mary struggled to keep herself upright, staring at her sons._

"_Don't look, boys. I love you both and I love your father." She said in a straining voice before turning her head to stare up at her attacker. "Please don't hurt them." _

"_Oh I don't intend to." He said, smirking as he held the knife to her throat. "Just close your eyes and count to ten." _

_Mary whimpered before doing as he said, titling her head back when he tugged on her hair. Sam and Dean both trembled, fear running through their bodies. When they heard a gurgling noise, they still didn't look. The man set the knife down and walked around the table, putting his bloodstained hands on both of their heads. He bent down and looked between them._

"_See you later, boys." He whispered before straightening up and turning to walk out._

* * *

"They were stuck tied up in that house for two days, staring at their mother's corpse, until their father came home." Uriel said, pacing in front of the board. "Neither of them spoke for another two months after it happened. The first words they said were confirming that the man they caught in Oregon was their mother's murderer."

The other agents looked sickened by the story, all finding themselves feeling sorry for the two boys who had to see what they saw. Uriel noticed and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Dean Winchester will use this as an excuse to gain sympathy for himself. That cannot happen with any of you and that is why I told you. You must put your feelings aside for the young traumatized boy that he once was and realize that now he's a grown man who is no different than the man who killed his mother. He's a monster and it's our job to put him down."

The others all looked up at him, one of them raising their hands slowly.

"What?"

"Excuse me sir, but our job is to capture them, right? We aren't going to kill them if they come peacefully." He questioned.

Uriel smirked, putting his hands on the table and leaning towards them.

"They aren't going to come peacefully and we are going to eliminate the threat by any means necessary." he said, raising his eyebrow as if daring them to argue.

There was silence for a full minute and Uriel straightened up with a nod.

"Now let's talk about the other one, Castiel. Not much is known about his early life. His biological parents are unknown and he spent his life up until meeting Winchester in the foster system. His longest stay was with a family called the Adlers and they were the first victims of our boys. That's where we start tracing them." he instructed, flipping his file to Castiel's information.

* * *

**Three Years Earlier**

_Castiel reached across the bed, sliding his hand into Dean's and squeezing it lightly._

"_I'm very sorry that happened to your mother." He murmured, looking deep into his green eyes._

_Dean sighed heavily and shook his head._

"_It would be better if they'd put the guy away." He said honestly._

_Castiel frowned with confusion._

"_I thought that you said you and your brother identified him." he said._

"_We did." Dean confirmed. "But the officers mistreated the evidence against him and the judge was forced to dismiss the trial with no hope of appealing his decision."_

_Castiel's brow furrowed and he looked down at their clasped hands on the blanket._

"_So he was never put away?" _

_Dean shook his head miserably._

"_No he's still out there, I think. If he's not dead." He said._

_Castiel considered his words before making a decision._

"_We should hunt him down." _

_Dean glanced up at him with surprise._

"_Cas I've tried. It's not going to work, trust me."_

_Castiel smiled slightly, scooting towards him and putting his hand on his cheek._

"_You didn't have me then. I'm here now and we'll figure out what happened to him." he promised._

_The other man stared into his eyes._

"_And if he's still alive?" he questioned._

"_You avenge your mother's death." Castiel said simply._

* * *

**I hope you didn't hate it too much. Once again, this is leading into other stuff so it really isn't an official chapter. But I'm still going to publish it as one.**


End file.
